


sing to me, muse

by genesis_frog



Category: One Piece
Genre: Allusions to Enies Lobby and Robin's flashback jsyk, Gen, Poetry, Possible Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poems about one piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. years are far too long (asl)

**Author's Note:**

> there will be spoilers if you're not caught up to the manga, and depending on how much of the anime you've watched, i guess. i like to write spoiler-y poetry apparently.

shaking hands pick up a newspaper

~~_tell me it's not true_ ~~

headlines blare names with connotations of terror

~~_please_ ~~

names that should have been lost to the sands of time

~~_oh god it cant be true_ ~~

hands of fire

~~_i think it is_ ~~

heart of steel

~~_why did it have to be this way_ ~~

decade old bonds

~~_i just wanted_ ~~

a man has died

~~_i just wanted to see you again_ ~~

_**"AAACEEE!!"** _


	2. reception (nico robin)

when i was young, i was promised this.  
i was promised that one day i would rise up, and when i did,  
i would meet the truest companions there were.  
on that day, i would be happy.

it did not take me long to realize this was impossible.  
those people couldn't possibly exist.

and yet, here i am, dancing amongst the flowers,  
smiling.

this is what i was promised, and this is what i have received.

how did it take me so long to realize  
that the companions i was promised were there?  
that they were children? years younger than i?  
that they would cast aside all else to make sure that i was safe?

others may look back upon that day,  
the day of my realization,  
as a day that a dangerous man proved himself as a threat.  
as a day when terror struck the hearts of all.  
but when i remember that day, i feel warmth.

this is what i was promised, and this is what i have received.


	3. grown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this in my documents and i really like it?? i figured it wouldn't hurt to put here (even though it's not really poetry im sorry but shshhhshhh)

Zoro's no longer the little boy he once was. He's six feet tall and battle scarred, with a stony glint in his eyes that remains as a testament to his strength. He's been a free roaming man, a pirate hunter, and a pirate. He's been independent and he's been chained, and now he's with his crew, under his captain, and happier than he's been in ages.


End file.
